My life as I know it
by Lorna Roxen
Summary: Lorna has a hard childhood, but now she lives in Forks with her aunt and her soon-to-be Uncle. She also now has one new sibling and he's not telling her everything about him and his friends. EmbryXoc
1. Chapter 1

My brother is the youngest of six. I feel really bad for him. He has four older sisters and one older brother. My brother Brian was born to my mother on December 21, 1993, and he's the oldest. Then my sisters, Grace and Sarah, they are twins, were born on September 6th 1994, to my father. I was then born on December 26th 1995, after my parents met in the small town of Chattanooga, TN. Then a year later on August 24th, my sister Kennedy was born and my Dad went off to war in Irak. After about 8 months, there he came back to visit for two weeks, and about nine months later on November 25th 1998, my littlest brother, Jared, was born.

My mom stopped talking for about two months when she heard the news that my dad was declared missing in action. She eventually came back to normal, but then he was declared dead... That's when she decided life wasn't worth living. She was holding on to the little strand of hope that he was coming back, that he was still alive. She killed herself June 27th, 2007; Kennedy found her, hanging from the ceiling using one of dad's old belts. She had a note telling all of us that she's sorry she had to leave us orphaned, but I thought it was selfish of her. My 10 year old (at the time) sister went through the traumatic experience of finding her mother like that... It was selfish and cruel of her. Jared was only eight at the time, leaving him alone like that... Why? Why would she do that? It wasn't so hard on Grace or Sarah because she wasn't their mother, but she was their mother figure. Carolyn (their mother) had died in child birth, but they lost my mom so soon after having their dad declared dead, they were still grief driven. Brian's father left mom after he found out she was pregnant. He told my mom he was divorced, and she knew he had kids, and she loved him. But he had lied; he was still married and separated. He was a REVEREND, and he did such a thing. Terrible really... So if you ever met a man named Michael F. Feely, punch him in the face and tell him off. He's a Bastard. But even after that, my mom didn't get an abortion or loved Brian any less. He was still her son and after she met my dad, Brian told me that mom got even happier. He was only two, but he has a really great memory.

We had a child services agent live with us until any relatives could be reached and were willing to take us in. Eventually they got in touch with my mom's sister, Rebecca Kimberly. She was just out of college, but landed was very successful at being a lawyer and was loaded. She was only 29, but she took in six children, two that weren't even related to her. She lived in a huge pent house in London. So obviously we moved there. It actually wasn't that drastic of a move. Jared was really too young to care about it, Kennedy and I didn't have many friends; our older brother was kind of a loner because he wasn't "popular", and our older sisters just liked the idea of living in Europe. She was the best Aunt in the world. She looked like she was 25, even now, she looks pretty young and she will strangle you if you call her Aunt Rebecca or even Rebecca. She really liked the nickname Becca, and that's what we called her. She wasn't really like our aunt, more like our sister. Then Becca met a man named Lucas Reece. Becca fell madly in love with him. We are moving across country so she can marry him. I'm okay with that, but it's just that he apparently has a son named Paul that is Brian's age; I don't need another protective older brother... Ugh. Kennedy, Grace, and Sarah feel the same way, but are really, really excited to meet him.

Kennedy is at that age where she only hangs out with boys and is a bit of a tomboy. So Brian doesn't have to worry about her getting a boyfriend, and Grace and Sarah are the same age as me, but they can play the "I'm not blood related to you so back off" card, when they are interested in boys, leaving Brian time to be extra protective of me. I had liked this boy, John, and after I sat next to him in Math in junior high, he started to notice me. I soaked up any attention from him I could get, but since Brian, Grace, Sarah and I are all so close in age we are in the same grade and Brian was in that class... It just wasn't meant to be, I guess. Ever since then, any boy who even looked at me funny got a piece of Brian... Then when Becca met Lucas and I am so excited! I'll meet boys who don't know Brian and I'll have a chance at love... Hehe... He's going to have to suck it up, and deal. But that's been pretty much my life up to this point, now I'm on a plane flying across the ocean going through three different time zones. The one we'll be in will be four hours behind our usual time in London... I will be rocking some major jet lag, and my siblings are just going to have to deal with my grouchy butt attitude until I get over it.

Dear La Push, here I come.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorna's Pov

When we got to our new house, there were two moving trucks in the front of it. One was ours, the other was Lucas and Paul's. I noticed two really, really tan men standing near the trucks and a few sitting on the porch.  
When Becca saw the older of the two, who I'm guessing is Lucas, she ran up and they started making out. It started to cross the border from PG to PG-1,3 and I covered Kennedy and Jared's eyes. A few boys from the pourch whistled, and Brian coughed to get Becca's attention, and when she noticed all six of us, including tan dude #2, staring she blushed bright red.  
Then after a bit, Lucas cleared his throat and started to speak, "Hello, I am Lucas Reece, and this is my son Paul. Welcome to La Push." she smiled awkwardly.  
Jared took an instant liking to Paul. After I uncovered Kennedy's and his eyes he started to gawk at him. Then finally Paul said something, "Hi, so I'm Paul. Let me see if I can guess your names. Dad hasn't stopped talking about you for weeks. Okay, so you're Brian, you're Sarah and Grace, you're Kennedy, you're Lorna, and you, little man, are Jared."  
"Sorry, but I'm Lorna, that's Kennedy. She's just wearing boots." I corrected him.  
"Oh, haha... Sorry." he smiled that same awkward smile that his dad produced just minutes ago.  
"It's okay, just don't let it happen again, okay." I nudged him playfully.  
He smiled after the situation became less tense. "Now, Brian! Make me something to eat! I've already eaten all of Grace's vegetarian fruit jerky! now I want some meat!" Kennedy complained.  
"You what?" Grace yelled at Kennedy.  
Kennedy started to run around the yard with Grace chasing her. "Actually, you guys were invited to dinner at my friends' house. She usually cooks for Paul and his friends, she'd love to meet you anyways. Though you'll have to wait a few hours." Lucas mentioned.  
"Okay! Will there be meat?" Kennedy and Sarah said in unison.  
Grace was the vegetarian of the family, Kennedy and Sarah are obsessed with meat, Brian and Jared will eat anything you put in front of them, and I'm a picky eater. I'll eat turkey and chicken, but I don't like anything from cows or pigs or anything else. We're a strange bunch.  
"Okay, so lets get these boxes inside the new house." Lucas says rubbing his hands together.  
He picks up a box and walks in. While the herd of boys leave the porch, walking towards us. "This is Sam," he says pointing to a serious looking guy, "Quil," mischievous one, "Jacob," long hair guy, "Jared-"  
"Whoa! You have the same name as me!" lil Jared cuts in, "We could be twins!"  
Everyone starts laughing, and lil' Jared looks up wondering why. Lil Jared takes after Aunt Becca and looks much much younger than he actually is. He's 12, and looks like he's eight. He's about 4' 11" and Big Jared looks to be seven foot something. They don't look much the same, but they both have the sort of the same doe eyes. Big Jared seemed to get along with him to.  
I smiled at him and then I noticed the boy Paul had yet to introduce was staring at me with the biggest smile on his face.  
"hi, I'm Lorna Storm."  
"Hello, I'm Embry Call." is what he replied it the most handsomest voice I have ever heard.

Embry's Pov

Paul's new sister is so beautiful. She has some of the prettiest pale blue eyes, they're almost silver. Then her hair, the most gorgeous shade of brown ever.  
Then she smiled, oh what a wonderful smile. It makes me want to pick her up and spin her around. She's just the most amazing girl in the whole world, and- oh crap. I imprinted! Paul is going to kill me!  
Crap, Crap crappity crap!  
I must stop smiling at her before he catches on, but she's just so pretty and- oh my god! She's looking at me.  
"Hi, I'm Lorna Storm." She's smiling. At me  
"Hello, I'm Embry Call."  
She blushes and says, "Nice to meet you." she blushes harder.  
I then realize Brian and Paul are both staring at me furious. "Can you not hit on my new sister, Embry, for at least a day?" Paul says through grit teeth.  
Then Sam walks over, "Stop, guys we need to finish carrying everything in for Lucas."  
"Yeah! I want to carry the biggest box!" Lil Jared cheers.  
"Okay, Squirt, you can help, as long as someone helps you." Paul says in a big brotherly way.  
I really like him, you know, in a sibling way.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Sign

Paul's Pov

Everyone just finished eating dinner and was sitting in the living room of Sam and Emily's house. Somehow we all fit, and everyone was enjoying themselves. Little Jared was sleeping on one end of the couch, while Kennedy was asleep with her head in my lap, and Lorna was looking tired. It was only 4 pm, but considering its 12 am in London, they have a pretty good excuse. Grace, Sarah, and Brian, though, looked like they could stay up way longer. Lorna looked to be getting more tired by the second, and around five, she was dead asleep leaning her head on Embry's shoulder.

Embry didn't seem to mind; in fact he seemed to be enjoying it, a little too much. "Embry, stop you're goddamn smiling-"

Then it hit me, Embry imprinted on my little sister! I should have figured it out sooner! He was with her all day! He only carried her things when were unpacking, and he insisted to sit by her at dinner! How could I have been so thick?

I started to shake, and Kennedy started to shift in her sleep. I can't phase. I won't phase. No. Not with Kennedy and my new family so close.

A look of shock then guilt passed over Embry's face. That made me calm down. At least he realized how it affected me, and, oh, it affected me big time. Let's just say he's going to be getting it later.

Embry's Pov

My imprint is asleep on my shoulder. My imprint is asleep on my shoulder. I repeated this fact over and over in my head, just to confirm that it is real.

My imprint trusts me enough to see her sleeping form. She's so pretty with her luscious brown hair, her sparkling silver eyes, and her smile, oh that smile of her's could bring me to my knees.

"Embry stop you're goddamn smiling-" Paul starts to yell.

Then I saw flash of insight and awareness in his eyes, oh crap! He knows!

I started to worry for Kennedy's safety. If she was in his lap when he phased, he probably would do more than just scar her. She stirred in her sleep.

I felt guilty for imprinting on his sister. I know I have no control of these things, but he hasn't even known her for a day and he knows she is with her destined guy.

He stopped shaking after a bit and flashed me an evil smile. Oh crab cakes. I'm a goner.

"Hey, guys, can you help me carry Kennedy, Lil Jared, and Lorna to the car? I'll drive them home."

"Okay," Paul and I responded.

I picked Lorna up and carried her bridal style to Brian's car. Paul carried Kennedy with her head on his shoulder and his arm supporting her under her thighs. Brian followed us with Lil Jared in his arms. He had his tiny arms wrapped around brains neck.

"I'll come with you to help you carry them inside." I offered.

"I'll come, too." Paul says and after Brian sets Lil Jared down in the car he gave me a look.

Brian's car was a 2010 explorer. It could carry up to seven people, so it easily held all of six of us.

Kennedy and Lil Jared sat in the middle row, while Lorna and I sat in the back, her head still on my shoulder.

When we reached their house, I picked Lorna up and maneuvered us through the back of the car. Brian and Paul had Kennedy and Lil Jared. Paul, being able to hold Kennedy with one arm, took out his key to the house and unlocked it.

We went upstairs because all the bedrooms are up there except Dad and Becca's.

When you first go up the stairs, there's a door that leads to a bathroom. The door across the hall is Paul's, and then the door to the left is Brian's, then Grace, then Sarah. Across the hall from Brian's is Lil Jared's, then next door is Kennedy's. Lorna's is the room at the end of the hall. I carried her into her room and put her under the covers. After I tried to leave, she grabbed onto my shirt and wouldn't let go. After struggling for about 10 minutes, Paul and Brian walk in, wondering why it's taking so long.

Brian starts to laugh when he notices my predicament. "Wow, I haven't seen her do those in years."

"So this is normal, right?" Paul asks.

"Yeah, she used to do this quite a bit when our mother died to Aunt Becca."

"How did your mother die anyways? Dad didn't go into specifics."

"She committed suicide after finding out Erik was dead."

"Erik?" Paul asks.

"Yeah, her" he gestured to Lorna, "Father."

"Oh?" this peaks my interest.

"Yeah, Grace and Sarah aren't related to me by blood. They were Erik's kids from his wife before he met my mom. They're mom died in childbirth. I was her kid from her boyfriend before she met him. He ran off leaving my mom 5 months pregnant. Mom moved us from New York to Chattanooga, TN, were she met Erik. They fell in love and had Lorna, Kennedy, and Lil Jared. Erik went off to war and died. Mom committed suicide and we were sent to live in England with Aunt Becca. We lived with her for about three years and then she met Lucas, your father, and you know the rest."

Oh, so she's had a hard life. "The only way to make her let go is if one you have chocolate chip waffles or if you wake her up. Well, either way she will wake up, but she tends to be in a better mood with the first."

"You don't have to wake her up. I'll just sit on the floor. It's okay."

"Okay and I'm keeping the door open, so holler if you need anything."

Brian walked out, Paul growled at me, "Touch my sister, and I'll make sure you can't reproduce."

"Why would you even suggest I do something like that? You know the imprint wouldn't allow me to do anything that would affect her negatively!"

He sighed, "I know that, I just want to be able to say I warned ya."


	4. Chapter 4

Lorna's Pov

When I woke up, I was laying on something warm and moving. I hit it with my fist to make it stop moving, and my fist hurt really bad. I screamed. "What! What's wrong? Are you okay? What-"  
"Dang it! I think my hand's broken. You are too buff, you know that? I broke my hand hitting you..."  
Then all of a sudden Paul and Brian ran in, "What happened! What's wrong?" they noticed Embry on my bed, "Why the hell is Embry on you fucking bed!" Paul yelled.  
"Dude, calm down. I'm sure thisis all a misunderstanding. Care to fill me in on how I got home?"  
"You fell asleep at Sam and Emily's, so Brian, Paul and I carried you, Kennedy, and Lil Jared inside. You wouldn't let go of my shirt. So I stayed in your room." Embry explained.  
"That doesn't explain why you're on my bed." i wondered.  
"Well, during the night you were having a nightmare and I was comforting you and you fell asleep again, but on my chest and then I guess I fell asleep."  
"Okay, but dang it my hand hurts."  
"what happened, why was she screaming?" Brian asked pretty calmly.  
"Oh, well he was moving and I was still half asleep and I punched him and now my hand really hurts."  
"Okay, lets go get some ice." Brian suggested. He grabbed my good hand and walked with me to the kichen and took out some ice into a baggy and put a towel around it, setting it on my hand. "How about i make you some pancakes?"  
"Chocolate-chip?"  
"What else is there?" he smirked.  
Then Lucas walked in with crazy bed head, he grabbed some coffee and only then he noticed my hand.  
"What'd you do, Lorna?" he asked "I hit Embry and I hurt my hand."  
He chuckled and said, "Here let me see it. It might be broken. If it's swelling so much so fast."  
He looked it over for a few seconds.  
"Damn girl, you did a number on it. I definitally think it's broken. You must be tough not to be crying right now."  
"Well-" I was about to explain my history of accidents and how I'm numb to that pain now, but Brian beat me to it.  
"She has gotten injured more times than she can count. She's so clumsy and has the ability to hurt herself on the impossible. One time she walked into a glass door and broke her toe."  
"Hey! In my defense, they'd just cleaned it! I didn't mean to!"  
"I'm sure you didn't, sweetie." Lucas said kind of mockingly.  
I heard a thump and about 10 minutes later, Paul and Embry walked down stairs. Embry looked terrified and Paul looked his usual cocky self. Embry noticed me staring at him and he smiled. Then Paul said, "So what'd we miss?" 


	5. Chapter 5: Does She Like Me?

_A/N: Okay, so I know it's been a few months since I updated and for that, I'm terribly sorry. But the last few months of eighth grade, at least at my school, are very hectic. I won the young southern writer's award, I had Civil War boot camp, I had the eighth grade picnic, and final exams are a pain in the butt. I'm incredibly sorry, and I'll definitely try and update more often this summer, but I may not because I have art camp a lot and other events that I want to do. Please try to be understanding and don't be angry. Thanks, LornaRoxen. ;D_

Lorna's Pov

You know what? I really like Embry… I barely know the guy, but he's just so sweet and loveable. I think it's so strange that he's single. Now I'm sure you're wondering, "How'd she manage to find that out?" Well, here it is kids, his friend Quil told me. That means he like me right? If a boy's best friend tries to "casually" slip that he's single in a conversation, it means he's trying to get you interested or see if you're interested? Right? I'm not crazy?

Anyways, I think he's great boyfriend material, right? He's the type to hold the door open, pull out the chair for you to sit at, and open the car door for you. So far, I've been able to deduct three "boyfriend-material-factors" One, again, he's INCREADIBLY sweet, two, he's amazingly smart (like me *cough* *cough*), and three he's like superman strong. I bet the boy could bench press two cars if he wanted to. I'm serious, the dude's like steel. He's also on the football team… How hot is that? Hehe. I think I'm going to like being in La Push.

Embry's Pov

I feel as if my imprint has been staring at the back of my head all day. I just want to turn around and stare right back, but that'd freak her out, I'm sure of it. She's so cute. I just love her long brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes, and her accent is just adorable.

Sometimes, though, I get the feeling she's incredibly sad. I don't know much about her past just that her parents died when she was younger and she's been living with her aunt in England until recently. I want to know everything. I want her to trust me and know that I'd never hurt her, but I can't just necessarily tell her that. Again, that'd freak her out royally and she'd probably never speak to me again.

Should I ask her out on a date? Or is that too forward? Should I stay I in the friend zone for a little longer? I couldn't handle it if she rejected me. Maybe I should ask Grace, Kennedy, or Sarah their opinion… They're her sisters, they would know if she liked me, right?

When I asked, Sarah she gave me a bank look and asked me, "Are you dumb?" Is the answer really that obvious?

When I asked Kennedy, she gave me a confused look and told me, "Your too nice, everyone likes you." She obviously didn't know what I was talking about.

Then I asked Grace, she said, "Of course she does you idiot! Why do you think she hasn't taken her eyes off of you for the past few days? Now get out of here and make your move! I want to hear from her all about your fantastic first date, okay?"

Lorna has some family…


End file.
